His Girl
by everythingevans
Summary: Tony Starks sister has come around, just looking for a place to stay, will she find love in someone she least expected? SteveXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I originally got the idea from another story (that I can't remember the name of) I own nothing but my OC, everything else belongs to Marvel.**

***Slightly edited 5/5/13***

_Just do it Bell. Stop being such a coward and do it. _The young, barely 21 year-old girl, looked up at the giant tower across the street reading her father and brothers last name. Carefully, as to not be seen, the brunette covered her face with her hooded jacket and made her way through the busy streets of New York that she knew all too well.

Isabella Hall was a tough girl. She could hold her own and was good at getting information out of people when she needed it, she knew how to take apart and engine and build it again, only better. She certainly was not a shy person, and cared deeply for the people she loved. There had always been a piece of her missing though. A piece that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not squeeze out of her mother until she was lying there, on her death bed. She whispered, with her last dying breath, the name of her father that she had been searching for since she could remember, only to find out she lived right down the block from him all these years.

Isabella walked through the glass doors with a purpose. She caught the eye of one of the Avengers, Natasha, who gave her a weary glance before talking into her ear piece, no doubt signaling someone that she was here. Granted, Belle did look suspicious in her all black, tight fitting outfit. The agent gave her a once over but wasn't quick enough, Belle had already made it to the elevator, pressing her hand to the scanner she was able to grant herself access immediately. She knew something was wrong when the elevator stopped on the wrong floor, instead taking her to her brother's workshop. She stepped out, hesitantly, glancing around for any dangerous signs that might warn her to stay in the elevator.

"And how may I be of your assistance" A smooth voice called from the desk to her left, a voice she had heard many times before.

"Mr. Stark" She began making her way over to where he was sitting, now facing her, "I would like to talk to you, in private" She leaned her hands on the table, looking him dead in the eyes, while showing off her piercing blue ones.

"We are in Private" Stark retaliated, knowing that she knew who was watching.

"I think you and I both know that's a lie" Isabella knew how big of a risk she was taking just by walking into the building, now here she was threatening one of the world top geniuses and getting away with it. She smiled a little, letting her guard down to show that he could trust her, after all, they would be spending a lot of time together after their little talk, whether he liked it or not.

"JARVIS, shut down all the cameras and mic's"

"Right away sir" The robot answered in his cool British accent.

"So what is it that you want again?" Without a word, Belle pulled the small piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to the man in front of her. He took it without breaking eye contact and only tore it away to read the small print on the girls Birth Certificate. "Born September 21st, Mother Rose Hill, Father Howard… Stark…" Tony set down the paper and looked back up at the girl whose eyes now seemed all too familiar.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just thought you had the right to know" Belle finished, starting her way back to the elevator.

"Wait" Tony's voice rung out before he could stop himself. "How about we go get something to drink"

* * *

**I know that was really short but the next chapter will be better! Promise! **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews! I really wasn't expecting that many on possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written! Thank you loves**

***Slightly edited 5/5/13***

Isabella stood at the entrance to her new room. Tony had really gone all-out, she had a full view of New York City and a fully stocked walk-in closet, she even had full access to Tony's workshops. Even though she could get in without his permission.

The only thing she insisted on was white walls and cans of paint, filled with whatever colors she could think of off the top of her head.

"Do you have an old shirt I can borrow and ruin?" Belle asked turning to her new brother. They were standing in her room while the workers put tarp on the new carpets.

"Be right back" The Billionaire replied, walking down the hallway to the elevator, talking to JARVIS along the way. That was one thing Belle liked about living here, all the technology she wanted was in her reach, something she could only dream of before. The only thing she hated was how Tony spoiled her. She never heard of him being like this in the press, they always explained him as a cocky, sarcastic man who didn't play well with others. Though he was like that 99% of the time, the other 1% he was sweet and caring. But only to Pepper and her. The rest of the Avengers living in the tower got to deal with the 99%.

"Here" A shirt was tossed on top of Isabella's head, snapping her out of her trance. She picked up the shirt and held it up in front of herself.

"It looks a little big to be yours" She looked from the plain white shirt to Tony then back to the shirt several times to emphasize her point.

"That's because it's not mine" With that Tony left, following the last of the workers.

She threw the shirt on her bed and grabbed her ipod, strapping it to her arm and made her way out of her room, passed her cheer/dance gym and went down a floor to one of the three gyms Tony had here. She started on the pull-up bar, cranking her music up all the way to drown out her thoughts.

Things had been crazy since she moved out of her tiny apartment to live with her brother in his tower. Granted, nothing in life had ever been easy for her, she grew up not knowing who she was, and there was always a missing side of her that she was dying to know about. School was always easy, she was a straight-A student but when it came time for college she was already invested in nursing her mother back to health.

Belle never understood why she always helped her mother, she was nothing but evil to her all the time. She never helped Belle do anything, as soon as she learned to cook her own food, Belle was left on her own pretty much every night to ether fend for herself or take care of her drunken mother when she came home from the bar.

She dropped her arms from the bar and walked over the punching bag to get rid of the rest of her anger. When Isabella found out her mother had cancer she cried for a day. She was only 16 at the time and just had her heart broken by her first love, then came home to see her mother smoking a cigarette before she spilled the news. After that things just went down-hill. She gave up college after graduation, which was when her mom moved into the hospital and she used all her saved money to pay for the medications. She never understood why she was so nice to the bitch until after she died and Belle realized her mom was the only family she had. When her mom's lawyer contacted her about the Will, he said there was only one thing left for her; her birth certificate. After that, it didn't take her long to gain enough courage to actually meet her half-brother.

Belle took the buds out of her ears and tossed the ipod to the side, not really worried about breaking it. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and whipped around, screaming a little.

"God, Steve you scared me" Belle placed her hand over her heart and took deep breaths to steady her breathing a little.

"Sorry ma'am," He apologized, a soft blush sneaking up on his cheeks.

"Steve, please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel… old" Belle went back to punching the sand-filled bag. She heard him walk in, dropping his bag on the bench and began wrapping his hands with the same white tape that covered hers.

"Sorry Miss," He joked, giving her a small smirk. It was odd for Belle to see Steve behaving like this, the week she'd known him he barely spoke two words. She just shook her head and walked over to the boxing ring, pulled on a pair of gloves and threw a friendly punch at Steve's arm.

"Come on!" She spastically rolled into the rink earning a chuckle from Steve. She could see herself being friends with him, nothing more though, he was too attached to Peggy to ever date anyone in her opinion. Steve reluctantly went into the ring with her, not really wanting to fight a girl even if she did look pretty tough.

So they fought, Steve let her get in a few punches, not really trying for fear of hurting her. Belle looked frustrated to him, like she was trying to sort things out in her head that didn't make sense, so he let her work out her frustrations on him. Without warning, Belle wrapped her legs around Steve's and he was on his back, he let out a grunt and looked up to see her smirking, sitting on his chest.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl," She warned, "I took boxing when I was younger" Belle got off his chest and lent out her hand which he took, blushing slightly at the touch. "I'm going to go shower, I'll see you around right?"

Steve hopped down and took off the gloves, forgetting why he really came in here until he saw the tape still wrapped around his hands. He nodded, sending a shy smile her way.

"Good." She smiled at him and walked out without another word. Steve still stood there, shocked, but found himself smiling for a reason he didn't know.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I had some writers block and haven't really found the time to finish this!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
